The Fear
by SummerRainX
Summary: The gang tries to sneak attack Viggo but something stands in their way...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story on Fanfic. Hope I do well!** ;)

"Hiccup, I found Viggo's hideout!" Astrid said.

"Great! Where is it?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid replied, "It's just past the island where you found the buffalord."

Hiccup grinned. "I have an idea"

Everyone mounted their dragons. They flew to their dragons to the island where Viggo built his hideout.

"Ok, so this is the plan, This island is known for it's cave systems... Which means if we find the right one we can sneak into Viggo's hideout from underground!" Astrid's smile soon faded.

"What's wrong Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh nothing I'm fine" She managed to put on a tiny smile.

The gang searched around for about an hour. Finally Ruff and Tuff found Hiccup and told him they found a cave. They all followed the twins over to a small, dark, narrow cave. It wasn't even big enough to ride their dragons through. They got off their dragons and began to walk with them. Snotlout was ready to fight some dragon hunters. The twins were talking about all the destruction the were going to cause. Fishlegs was looking at all the caves Minerals and Ores. Hiccup couldn't help but notice Astrid wasn't herself. He walked over to her not saying anything. He noticed she was holding on to Stormfly, Which was normal. But it wasn't like she was just holding on to her. She was holding onto Stormfly like she was gonna fall into a pit of snakes if she let go. Also Astrid hadn't said anything to anyone since they began the walk through the cave. Finally, he asked.

"Astrid, What's wrong"

Hiccup looked over at Astrid. Her face turned red as a cherry.

Astrid managed to wisper, "Help"

"Astrid?!"

Hiccup was worried now. All the sudden Astrid passed out. Hiccup caught her right before she hit the ground. Everyone gasped.

"Guys, We have to go back to the Edge. We will come back tomorrow. Hiccup said with a conserned voice.

Hiccup decided he would just carry Astrid back. Hiccup began to walk back the way they came. About 3min after they started walking, Astrid woke up. She felt sick, tired, and freezing cold. The cave was about 10 degrees Fahrenheit. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Once the gang got to the cave's enterance Hiccup hopped on Toothless.

"Sorry Toothless, It may be a little heayier today. Is that alright?" Toothless nodded his head. Stormfly walked over to her rider and nudged Astrid's hand.

"She will be okay Stormfly." Hiccup said.

Snotlout asked, "Hey Hiccup, Why can't Astrid ride with me?"

Everyone looked at Snotlout and rolled their eyes. Even Hookfang.

"Really Hookfang?! Well thats cold... My own dragon doesn't agree with me."

"C'mon guys, It's getting late." Hiccup said.

The twins asked, "Can we explode snotlout?"

Hiccup sighed.

"Well usually I would say yes but that would wake up Astrid."

Snotlout asked, "What did I ever do to get all of you guys to hate me?!"

The twins replied, "Well first of all, You didn't blow up!"

Fishlegs finally just started to fly away. He was tired of listening to their nonsense. The gang followed him. They reached the Edge and everyone went to sleep except Hiccup. He brought Astrid back to her hut and put her in her bed. He stayed in her hut all night. He was planning on staying up all night incase she woke up, but he ended up falling asleep on Toothless. He woke up and went back to his hut to make breakfast. He came back with three plates each one had a smoked fish. He walked upstairs and opened Astrid's bedroom door. He looked in and saw Astrid awake. She wasn't as happy to see Hiccup as Hiccup was to see her. She was crying. After all this time with Astrid, Hiccup had never seen her cry. He walked over to her bed and placed the plate on the small wooden table beside her bed.

Hiccup asked, "Astrid what's wrong?"

Astrid replied, "Everything"

Hiccup didn't know what to do. He had never had this problem before. Astrid has almost died a few times and yet she has never cried. What could have caused this?

"Astrid, I'm your friend. You can tell me." Hiccup said.

Finally she told him. Astrid let out a long sigh and said,

"Hiccup I'm... I'm... I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what"? Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid of... I'm afraid of confined places."

"Astrid! Why didn't you tell me! We wouldn't have gone that way.

"Exactly I didn't want you to have to go a different way. We both know underground is the best way to go. Plus everyone would think I was a wimp."

"Astrid... How could anyone ever think you were a wimp. I had never seen you cry untill today. And I have seen Snotlout cry!

Astrid blushed.

"Hiccup... Please don't tell anyone..."

"Astrid I would never."

"Thank you Hiccup."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Hiccup smiled. Astrid smiled back. Hiccup was just about to leave when Astrid asked,

"Hiccup. What are you afraid of?"

Hiccup replied. "Do I have to tell"

Astrid laughed and said, "Yes"

Hiccup replied, "Fine... Well, Astrid I am afraid of snakes."

"What! So you ride a Night Fury, battle crazy dragon hunters, & yet you are afraid of snakes!?"

"Yep."

"Wow I never saw that coming" Astrid mumbled to herself.

"Hey! Don't make me lock you in that closet!"

Astrid laughed, "Ok Hiccup." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok gang lets go wreck that fort." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup what if-" Astrid said.

"Don't worry about the "If's" Astrid, we will be fine."

Hiccup flew down to the fleet of ships. Toothless managed to sink about 1/8 of them before he was shot by a dragon hunter arrow. As Toothless spiraled down out of control, Hiccup fell off. He plummeted down closer and closer to the sea every moment. Then he hit.

"Oh my gods!" Astrid said with a concerned voice.

She was still in her bed. Sitting there, now very sweaty and scared.

"We have to go back to that cave…" Astrid whispered to herself.

"I need to go warn Hiccup." She said.

Hiccup was in his hut eating breakfast when he heard someone knock.

"Hiccup, It's important!" Astrid called.

Hiccup rushed to the door and let her in.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup we can't attack from the sky; we have to go back to the cave."

"Wait, what Astrid no." Hiccup responded.

"Hiccup… I had a dream, we were about to attack Viggo, and you… You were hit off Toothless. You fell into the sea, and that's when I woke up."

"Astrid… I can't do that to you again." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, I can do it." Astrid said.

Hiccup looked at her with a scared face.

"Astrid, will you be alright?"

"Hiccup, I will do whatever needs to be done."

Two days past and it was time to attack Viggo. They reached the cave they went to before. Everyone else entered except Astrid. She stood at the entrance frozen like she was waiting for something to happen. Then she shut her eyes and walked in. The walked about a mile. Astrid had not spoken or opened her eyes. Finally, she opened them. She looked around, her eyes filled with fear.

"Hiccup, Are the walls closing in?!" She asked with the scared voice.

"Astrid, nothing is going to happen. You are just a little scared." Hiccup said.

Astrid eyes suddenly filled with tears.

Hiccup walked over to his friend. He hugged her and said,

"Astrid, I need to talk to you."

He led her away from the group and said,

"Astrid, I have something to confess. You know when I told you I was afraid of snakes?"

"Yeah." Astrid replied.

"Well, I am not afraid of snakes. I am not afraid of anything. Do you know why I'm not afraid of anything."

"But, Hiccup, you said everyone is afraid of something." Astrid said.

"I'm not afraid of anything because. I got over my fear. Astrid, before I found Toothless I was… Astrid I was afraid of heights." Hiccup said.

Astrid's eyes went wide.

"Hiccup, really?" Astrid asked in shock.

"Yeah." Hiccup said.

"Why didn't you tell me Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Because, I've never told anyone. Not even my dad. Hiccup said. Astrid, I'm not asking you to get over your fear. But I know you Astrid, and I know that you can do it, you can make it to the end of this cave no matter how afraid you are."

"Then let's go." Astrid said with a smile.

The two of them joined hands and began to walk. They walked all the way to the end of the cave but once they got to the end, it wasn't what they expected. They entrance was covered by dirt. They did however find Viggo. He was waiting there for them the whole time.

"Hello friends." Viggo said with a smirk. "I see you've finally made it."

He noticed Astrid's red eyes.

"What's wrong Astrid? Did you not like the trip?" Viggo asked.

"Leave her alone" Snotlout said.

"Or what?" Viggo said with a smile.

"How do you know" Astrid asked with anger in her voice.

"Oh, Astrid, I have guards all over this place." Viggo said.

"Why did you lock all of us in here. Fishlegs asked.

"Oh Fishlegs, can't you see? I am using weakness to my advantage."

Astrid was really scared now. She knew she would be in here for a few more hours.

"So Astrid… Why don't you come and fight these guards?" Viggo said with a grin.

Astrid looked at the ground and cried.

"Viggo, That's evil… Even for you…" Hiccup said.

Toothless wasn't going to wait here and watch his friend get insulted. He blasted a lightning ball straight at Viggo. Viggo pulled out a shield just in time to block the shot.

"Oh, Toothless, you really think it's that easy. He said with a smirk.

Toothless growled.

One of the archers had his bow aimed at Astrid. Astrid saw it and whispered "Hiccup" Hiccup couldn't hear her. The archer released the arrow. As it shot towards Astrid, Hiccup saw it from the corner of his eye. He dove towards her hitting the arrow with his sword. The archer fired another. The arrow flew through the air and hit Hiccup's leg. He fell the ground. Hiccup pulled the arrow from his leg. He yelled to Toothless,

"Now Toothless!"

Toothless shot the roof. Hiccup quickly grabbed Astrid and ran, barely missing the cave in. Is everyone alright. Everyone said they were fine except Astrid. She hadn't spoken for a while. Astrid hugged Hiccup tightly as a tear streamed down her face.

"It worked!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Not quite my boy." Viggo said as he walked out from behind the cave in.

"Viggo…" Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless and flew.

"Guys I will be back!" Hiccup called.

"He won't be able to climb out of there any time soon." Hiccup said with a grin. "We gotta find that fort bud.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and they flew back over to the cave. The gang was still fighting Viggo's guards. Astrid was still where he left her. Except one thing was different. Viggo was missing. He looked around and then he looked back at Astrid.

"Oh My Gods! Toothless down quickly!"

Toothless flew down behind Astrid. Viggo was there, holding his blade up to her neck. Toothless was about to shoot a blast when Hiccup said,

"Toothless stop. It's too risky, you might shoot Astrid. I've got this one bud."

Hiccup ran up behind Viggo and put his blade up to Viggo's neck.

"Release her or die." Hiccup said with a fierce voice.

Viggo smiled and said, "Looks like you got me my boy."

Viggo dropped his blade and walked away.

"C'mon guys" Hiccup said.

Once they got back to the Edge Hiccup walked over to Astrid's hut and knocked on the door.

"Astrid can I come in?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid opened the door and frowned.

"Hiccup I shouldn't have even come with you guys." Astrid said.

"Why not Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"I was just… useless, frozen with fear, I didn't do one thing to help. All I did was make a fool out of myself." Astrid said.

"Astrid think about this… How did I get away to destroy the fort? Because of your fear, Viggo was down there, in the cave because of you. How did we get away from Viggo? Because of your fear. Viggo was distracted by you and that's how we got away. And I had something I was fighting for… You Astrid."

"Hiccup, I-I-Thank you…" Astrid said.

"And one more thing… If anyone makes fun of you for being afraid… Then I will kill them… If you don't first of course." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Astrid laughed.

"Well, see yah tomorrow Astrid." Hiccup said as he opened the door to leave.

"Wait, Hiccup." Astrid said.

Astrid walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now you can go." Astrid said with a big smile.


End file.
